1. Field of the Invention
Implementations relate generally to web based information forms and, more particularly, to accurately identifying form field elements for automatic completion.
2. Description of Related Art
Web based forms are commonly used to facilitate the receipt of information from users. In many instances, the information requested in such forms is repeated in various web documents. Existing tools enable the rapid entry or filling of form fields, by storing user data and inserting the stored user data into appropriate form fields, when identified. Known tools insert stored data into a web form based on predefined web form field identifiers. Such tools match the predefined form field identifiers with identifiers in the web documents and, when a match occurs automatically insert the user data corresponding to the identifier into the appropriate field. Unfortunately, inconsistent web document authoring or other disconnects may reduce the tool's ability to accurately identify the form field elements in the web document. Absent an accurate identification of the form field elements, the accuracy with which information completion may be made is significantly hindered.